1. Background Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein are related generally to detecting a type of surface in contact with a mobile device, and more particularly, to performing an action based on the type of surface that is in contact with the mobile device.
2. Relevant Background
Many mobile devices, such as cellular or smart phones, tablet computers, etc. are capable of determining their general location using satellite positioning systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), or using wireless signals for cellular towers or WiFi®. While such mobile devices can determine a general location, they cannot determine a precise location, e.g., whether the mobile device is at the user's work, car, home, movie theater, place of worship, etc., or whether the mobile device is on a table, a couch, on a carpeted floor, in a car, etc. The user of a mobile device often desires different device settings or actions to be performed based on specific locations, e.g., adjusting ringer volume depending on whether the mobile device is in a pocket, car, on a desk, or whether the mobile device is at the user's home, work, etc. Entering the desired device settings, however, is currently a manual process as the mobile device cannot determine its precise location.